The Developmental Core will support the research development and mentoring needs of the members of[unreadable] Vanderbilt Meharry Center for AIDS Research (CFAR) at an exciting time in AIDS research at both[unreadable] institutions. This Core lead recruitment of the pest faculty candidates, mentor them for success, and retain[unreadable] them as productive HIV researchers through the following specific aims:[unreadable] 1. To broadly market requests for proposals and fund Developmental Core Awards for either (a)[unreadable] interdisciplinary HIV/AIDS research projects or (b) new HIV/AIDS research pilot projects. The funding[unreadable] program will encourage interactions between VU and MMC researchers, and innovative studies of any[unreadable] aspect of racial/ethnic or sexual disparities in HIV infection.[unreadable] 2. To recruit investigators in areas targeted for research growth within six CFAR Scientific Programs (HIV[unreadable] Immunopathogenesis and Vaccines, Human Genomics Relevant to HIV, International HIV Research, Host[unreadable] Cell Factors and Pathogenesis, NeuroAIDS including behavioral or substance abuse research, and HIV[unreadable] Pathogenesis and Chemotherapy Innovation)[unreadable] 3. To support the educational needs of new and established Vanderbilt-Meharry D-CFAR investigators. This[unreadable] will include an HIV Pathogenesis Seminar series with invited external speakers and a Works-ln-Progress[unreadable] seminar series that will encourage links between VU and MMC. In addition a once-monthly Journal club will[unreadable] be used to highlight the latest in translational and clinical HIV research.[unreadable] 4. To develop and coordinate an advisory and mentoring system for HIV/AIDS investigators. The success of[unreadable] this Developmental CFAR will be measured by our ability to help new investigators to obtain and sustain[unreadable] extramural funding for HIV/AIDS research.